What I hold on to
by Kylelover101
Summary: Sequal to What's in a name. Another story for MadamRedRose25. Sharron X Stanley


**Hello, for all the do not kmow me, or who are reading another one of my stories, this is Kylelover101. I am very excited to show you my new story (that's actually linked to my other story: WHAT'S IN A NAME) That story explained Stanley Marsh and Randy's Marsh's relationship between father and son, now I'm starting on a new story for MadamRedRose25, (again). She deserves it. **

**Title: **What I hold on to.

Summary: **Sequal to **_What's in a name._ **Another story for MadamRedRose25. Sharron X Stanley **

**Rating: **K+

**I hope you enjoy this one, Rose. **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>South Park, 1996<strong>

Sharron sighed, hearing the very lud and earpiercing cries her son was making. He was only two months old, but still couldn't sleep threw the whole night. Sharron had a feeling he wouldn't for a while now. She made her way to the room near her and Randy's, flicking on the nightligt so she could see better, as to not trip over any toys that were carlessly laid around on the floor. Making her way to her son, she picked up the crying babe from his bassinet.

He wasn't in need of a change, and he wasn't hungry.

"Great, the guessing game" Sharron thought to herself. Stanley had a way of making his parents guess what he wanted when he didn't need "basic care". They'd spend hours trying to get him to sleep, from walking and pasing around the room, to even jumping on the trampoline outside (which wokred only once.) Sharron started rubbing Stanley's back, she was thankful he wasn't having an Athsma attack which happened a few weeks ago. Sharron felt as if she held on to him any tighter, she'd squeeze the babe till he broke, since he was small, so terribly small.

Sharron sighed, she didn't know what to do, i has been a whole half hour and Stanley was still crying.

Not knowing waht to do, she started humming. Oddly it started making Stanley's cries come to a stop. When Sharron found that out, she continued. Humming along to a song she heard on the radio:

_"Close your eyes, my little star, spread your wings and fly far..."  
>"Up where the clouds and dreams shine, so close your eyes, sweet child of mine..." <em>

Stanley's eyes started to close, slipping three of his small fingers in his mouth he began to calmly suck, soothing him into slumber.

"_Don't you worry about the world, go on to your deepest dreams..."  
>"Close your eyes, my baby...For when you wake up, from your night's slumber."<br>You'll wake up in my arms..." _

_"So close your eyes, my little star, spread your wings and travel far,  
>Up where the clouds and dreams shine, so close your eyes, you sweet child of mine" <em>

Sharron smiled, the song had worked. She decided to sit in the rocking chair and rock her "little star" to sleep, just to make sure. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep. But Randy did, when he woke up at five in the morning to go to work, he realized that Sharron wasn't in bed, walking slowly to his son's room he smiled at seeing Stanley in Sharron's arms, and his beloved wife sleeping while holding her "star".

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later. <strong>

Sharron sighed, it had been a long day of work for her. She had three patients put up a fight with her, and had to deal with angry parents too. Well, what did they expect? Feeding their children candy and sweets constantly would end up with their children having braces or headgear. Kicking off her knee high boots and taking off her pea-coat she knew that a warm bath, a hot dinner and comfortable, sickly sheets would do her wonders. All that went away when she heard a cry of both fear and pain.

"Mommy!" She immediatley looked up to see Stanley running to her. His arms were streched out and he had tears in his eyes.

Sharron bent down on one knee and held her arms out, only to have a four year old jump into them and start to cry. Sharron stroked his semi-long black hair that was growing on his fairly small head, that had the blue and red hat on all the time. Sharron looked at Stanley and asked in a gentle but tired voice.

"What's wrong, baby?" She asked.

"Not a baby." Stan muttered, looking at the ground.

Sharron sighed. "What's the matter?" She asked again. Stanley looked up at his mother, then taking off his red glove, showing his mother the paper cuts between each finger

**A/N: The "paper cuts" were used from Madam Red Rose's story. She knows why. Ha, Ha. **

Sharron was not horrified, but was pretty upset at what happened to her child, anyone got a parper cut, but this didn't looked accidental. This looked ats if someone had done this to Stanley on purpose. Someone had to of hated the child very much to do somthing THIS bad. Krissa, Shelly's friend was over because Shelly had pleaded and begged for a friend to come over. Sharron held her baby tighter after placing a band-aid around each finger, (which led Stanley to barly use his fingers at all that week) She had to go have a talk with Shelly.

As Sharron was going to Shelly's room, her blood boiled with anger, hearing her and her friend laughing. She would even strike the child, had it not been for-

"Mommy?" Sharron looked down and noticed Stanley had a grip on Her shirt sleeve.

"Mommy...I hurt." He sobbed. Sharron smiled, she'll deal with Shelly later, taking the very light boy into her arms, she swouped him off the ground and held him.

"I love you mommy...you're the bestist" He smiled.

Sharron smiled. "I love you too, Stanley." Shelly was grounded for two weeks after Sharron had her talk with her.

* * *

><p><strong>10 years later...<strong>

Opening his eyes, Stanley sat up in bed. He was up five minutes before his alarm went off. Stanley felt his stomach crindge, but ignored it. Today was the day. The first day of his Sophomore year. He wasn't a "Freshie" anymore, and had a good shot on the football team. Stanley got up anyway, he put some clothing on, which consisted of his brown coat, his dark blue pants, and his hat. He smiled, tracing his fingers threw the worn-out blue poofball hat. He hadn't worn it in years.

Stanley sighed, he couldn't wear it anymore, not only becuase he had a rep, but, becuase it was "babish" in his teenage eyes. Stanley was growing into the phase that it wasn't cool to be "Mommy's boy" or "Mommy's helper" Or anything that consisted of his mother. It wasn't cool. Stanley did admit he had seen the hurt in his mother's eyes everytime he flintched or tried to wiggle away from her when she tried to kiss him, or when he purposly avoided her in public. Stanley didn't want to be plagued as a "Mama's boy" Becuase, it wasn't cool.

Stanley first showed this behavior when he screamed at his mother when he was in seventh grade. He called her dirty names, and even threatened to runaway if he came near her. All Sharron wanted to do was tuck her boy into bed. Stanley had apologized the next morning, but the hurt and sadness never left Sharron's eyes.

Stanley grabbed his bag, and started texting Kyle. Who by the way had a driver's permit. He didn't want to be caught dead in his mother's SUV when she pulled up in front of the school, where everyone was standing, and scream out loud: "I LOVE YOU STANLEY, BABY!" Which he had happen to him his Freshman year. He talked his dad into having him take the city bus for the rest of the year. Sharron just so happened to be eaves dropping, and heard the words: "Mom embaresses me" That was enough to sned Sharron to bed, crying her eyes out. She loved her little boy, why couldn't he see that?

Stanley loved his mother, he truly did. But he felt suffocated and small when he was around her. He wanted to be treated like an adult. And Sharron Marsh wasn't helping by plaing the: Mommy's boy card.

Sharron had gotton up a little earlier than her alarm clock, she hear footsteps downstairs, looking at her clock she realized that Stan was going off to school! Doing what she noramlly would and that was saying: Goodbye to her precious pride and joy, she started running downstairs as fast as she could. She was too late, when she opened the door, Kyle was driving down the street. She felt tears come to her eyes. That was the first time she hadn't said Goodbye to her child as he went off to school.

* * *

><p><strong>4 years later <strong>

Sharron Marsh had tears in her eyes as she saw her little boy kiss the woman of his dreams. Wendy Tes-well, now Wendy Marsh. She was Stanley

s wife. Sharron had felt sad hearing that her boy was getting married at such a young age, but after hearing that Wendy was pregnant was enough to drive Sharron off the walls. Sharron smiled seeing Stanley and Wendy walk back down the isle, having people throw rice outside the doors of the church, Sharron looked at her boy, who was an inch or so taller then she was. He had a twinkle in his eyes, and the girl of his dreams at his side.

"So, Stanley. I just want to say how proud of you I am." Sharron smiled.

"I am too mom. I also wanted to tell you that Wendy and I are moving out of Colorado." He said. Sharron tried to blink out the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. My baby's leaving? She thought. But she knew she had to let go, he was over eighteen, married and was going to start a family. She couldn't hold on to him anymore, though she had tried ever since he started rebelling against her which was in his seventh grade year.

"I'm so excited, four full years in New York!" Stan smiled.

"New York?" Sharron asked.

"Yeah, Wendy's going to collage there, while I got a football scholarship, I'm going to be a pro-football player, like I dreamed of being." Stan said.

Sharron was happy, sad, excited, anxious...and hurt. She wanted to kick herself for feeling like that. She knew better. But Stanley was her little boy, he was all grown up, and that made Sharron more sad than anything else. Was knowing her boy was all grown up.

"Well...have fun." She smiled. "And visit often?" She asked.

Stan shifted in his shoes. "Uh...I uh...I don't know bout that..." He said. In reality he wanted to "get away" from his mother. Even though he was ninteen, she had a tendansy to coddle and be very over-prtective of Stanley. The reason why was because she saw her boy "growing up" she just wanted to be around for his adult years.

"Stanley." Sharron sighed. "I just-wnated to be apart of it..." That Made Stanley raise an eyebrow. Sharron sighed and continued to talk.

"No matter how old you get, or how faraway you are, you'll always be my son." She said, teary. Stanley felt horrible now. He wanted to say somthing, but his wife's grip pulling him to the black Jetta pulled him away. That would be the last conversation he had with his mother, face-to-face.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Months later<strong>

Stanley Marsh sat in the cold, room. He felt like shit. Utter shit. He couldn't help but feel as if this were HIS FAULT he wanted to blame himself. It practically was his fault. He just HAD to move across the country to get away from the woman who loved him. Stanley could feel tears starting to form but he blinked them away. He had to be strong. He had to be.

_"No matter how old you get...or how far you are, you'll always be my son..."_

Those words haunted him. They stabbed his head, shot at his heart, and made his chest tighten up. It was as if he were going to say "hello" to the Angel Of Death any minute. But it never came. Stanley felt his mouth go dry when he saw his father break down crying in the middle of the room in front of everyone. Stanley could see Shelly even bring out some tears, but how come he couldn't? He didn't understand, it was making him both mad, confused and hurt.

"She died in an auto wreck, Stanley." He was talking to the lawyer that would be reading off Sharron's will. Stanley and the man were the only ones in the room, the only light coming from the outside was blocked off by the blinds, that were only open half-way.

"She was spinning on black ice, she couldn't stop the car...The car bashed into another in front of her, and the air bag..." He stopped there. Knowing that Stanley got the gist. Stanley sniffed.

"She wanted to give you this." The lawyer handed him a brown box.

"I'll leave you alone so you can have some time to yourself, I'll be out with everyone else if you need me." He smiled politly.

Stanley crouched down to the ground, unfolding the lids to the brown box. Inside were pictures, his stuffed blue puppy dog he named: Ruffy. (It was missing an eye, and had chocolate stains everywhere. But it still smelled like it was recently washed.) Then there was a blanket. A soft, blue blanket. Stanley felt tears come to his eyes as he gently rubbed the fabrick along the side of his face. Holding the stuffed dog in his left hand.

As if it were only yesterday he remembered holding these items, having his mother read him stories or sing to him. It could be three in the morning and she had to go to work early, she'd still do this for her baby boy. The same baby boy that moved away from her.

"Mama..." Stanley teared up.

Stanley held the pictures closer, along with his blanket and stuffed dog. After twenty minutes of crying, he stood up. Putting the items back in the box, he walked out of the room. Carrying the box with him.

And the last of his memories of his mother...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, how did u think of that? I hope you all enjoyed reading the somewat sad, but every heart-filling story of Stan's memories. Rose, I hope u liked this more than anyone. I used some of the ideas u had in your own masterpieces you have, I hope you don't mind. <strong>

**review please :) **

**-Kylelover101**


End file.
